The confusion also are part of life
by missjees
Summary: Hana siempre se ha quejado de llevar una vida muy aburrida, pero varias personas han aparecido para cambiar esto… con un giro de 180 grados ¿Era lo que querías no? -Yaoi- HanaxMen YosukexYohane
1. Chapter 1

**The confusion also are part of life**

_**Holisss! Ya se -w- debería estar con mis fics viejos, no ponerme a publicar a lo tonto uwu, pero yo sé lo que hago! Algunos ya están muy cerca de terminar, se los aseguro xD y este fic no durara más de 5 capítulos pero bien repartidos y sin relleno! *-***_

_**Espero que les guste! xD **_

_**Y esto es contigo Rosa, ya no me andes acosando por chat (?) **_

_**En fin eso es todo espero que les guste! Este fanfic que es el primero de mi parte para la nueva generación de shaman King xD **_

_**Las parejas:**__ Hanaxmen, YosukexYohane y puede que a veces ponga un ligero HanaxYohane_

_**Aclaración:**__ Shaman King no es mío, si lo fuera sería TAN yaoi *7* _

_**Advertencia: **__Lemon _

Las mañanas…Tan típicas ¿No es cierto?

El olor a desayuno, los riachuelos corriendo, los jóvenes levantándose para un día muy "interesante" en la gran tortura diaria de la civilización moderna…más común mente llamada escuela, por supuesto nunca falta aquella persona que espera con ansias el primer día de clases después de una largo periodo de vacaciones, pero…ese no es el caso de nuestros protagonistas y…¿Hace falta decir, que tampoco estaban teniendo una mañana muy típica?

¿La razón?

_Sencillo…nada era típico en la pensión Asakura. _

_¿QUIEN DE USTEDES SABOTEO LA DUCHA? - exclamo enojado un rubio de expresivos ojos color café, entrando a la sala sin nada más que una toalla para cubrir su desnudes mientras miraba con rabia a los allí presentes, provocando a su vez que estos soltaran un largo suspiro.

Mientras que afuera de la edificación una mujer de hermosos cabellos rosados, que se encontraba tendiendo la ropa afuera de la pensión miraba preocupación y algo de enfado hacia adentro de la misma, sospechando o más bien deduciendo rápidamente a que se debía el alboroto, por lo que se apresuro a terminar su tarea _*Hana parece no estar iniciando muy bien su día…*_ pensó la chica negando con la cabeza

_Hana-kun te vez algo enfadado – exclamo un pelinegro de ojos claros, ganándose la mirada inquisidora de su primo, soltó a su vez una risita nerviosa- Quizás alguien bajo la cadena y…

_¡_Ya sé_ cómo funciona, el jodido sistema de tuberías Yohane! –Gruño de nueva cuenta, mientras el pelinegro suspiraba – Lo que quiero saber… es ¡¿quién lo hizo?! Y justo cuando me estaba bañando…-señalo bajando el tono de voz, mientras notaba como un joven de inusuales cabellos color plateado negaba con al cabeza y prestaba de nuevo atención a su libro…sintió una venita palpitar en su frente- ¡¿Por qué carajos me ignoras Men?!

_Porque dices cosas de poca relevancia- respondió el Tao pasando tranquilamente las páginas de su libro- en todo caso estás haciendo un escándalo Asakura…-suspira- solo báñate en las termas y asunto resuelto…

_Pero tú no entiendes! Es jodidamente fastidioso que…-detuvo sus palabras abruptamente al escuchar unas carcajadas nada disimuladas, provenientes del pelinegro más alto que se encontraba sentado en el sofá observándole con cierta burla…claro debía suponerlo!

_¿Que tanto me miras? ¿Te gusto? – anuncio este sin borrar aquella sonrisa burlona de sus labios…no pudo soportarlo más y le señalo lleno de furia- Yosuke! Que tanto tienes que joderme para estar satisfecho?! Con un carajo! – exploto prácticamente echando espuma por la boca, el pelinegro se limito a encogerse de hombros y recargarse en su asiento aun sonriendo de aquella forma

_¿Que te hace pensar que he sido yo? – pregunto de forma tranquila, ignorando los múltiples refunfuños del rubio- esto no es para nada mi estilo…porque debería poner esfuerzo en algo tan infantil? –Alzo una ceja con superioridad antes de sonreír por debajo- aun que debo admitir que…ha sido algo divertido…

_Hijo de puta…-susurro el rubio apretando su mano en un puño, aun que ese imbécil decía que no había sido el…JA esa cara lo delataba! Aun no podía creer que tenía que compartir techo con aquel ser que además sospechaba que pretendía matarle de alguna forma o otra! ..A un que …ahora que lo pensaba bien Yohane había intentado lo mismo…inclusive el mismo Men…pero ellos eran otro asunto! Ese sujeto el caía mal y punto!.

_Me voy a las termas- gruño dándose vuelta, de regreso por el largo pasillo, eso...no se iba quedar así, pero por ahora no había mucho que podía hacer

_Hana…controla esos cambios de humor-susurro una voz suave desde la oscuridad causando que el rubio sintiera un escalofrió recórrele, miro de reojo a la rubia y continuo su camino ignorándole tampoco quería hablar con ella, menos si era para regañarle…definitivamente NO era a eso a lo que se refería cuando había deseado una vida menos aburrida…pero ese muy entre comillas "Dios" seguramente lo odiaba, no había otra palabra para ello.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Iré a cambiarme –murmuro el pequeño Tao, así nada mas levantándose de su asiento, presente a los otros 2 adolecentes, a quienes por supuesto no debía mayor explicación…sin embargo cuando estos se encontraron solos el silencio no duro demasiado.

_¿Tú fuiste?-pregunto sin ningún rodeo el Asakura de cabellos negros, mientras el otro chico lo miraba con desinterés y se recargaba en la ventana

_Pregunto de nuevo…¿parezco capaz de una jugarreta tan estúpida? - fue su única respuesta, mientras sonreía por debajo - su hubiera sido yo…créeme que las heridas por vapor de agua no hubieran sido menos que del tercer grado, por tanto si me permites decirlo tu primo exagera –susurro acercándose un poco- O…podría ser que le crees?

_Quizás exagere…pero sabes que este tipo de cosas son de muy mal gusto Yosuke..-suspiro- llegaste hace apenas 2 semanas…podrías tratar de llevarte bien con Hana –murmuro desviando la mirada al notar como el otro tomaba su barbilla

_Quizás lo haría, si él fuera menos molesto – dijo el otro encogiéndose de hombros- después de todo no tengo ningún problema en ser amable con los plebeyos…tu lo sabes mejor que nadie, ¿No Yohane? –murmuro ligeramente divertido notando como un ligero sonrojo aprecia en las mejillas del otro podía distinguirlo perfectamente aun bajo sus anteojos, se alejo al sentir un pequeño empujón sobre su pecho.

_Ya es hora de ir a la escuela…- murmuro el Asakura, antes de dirigirse hacia el largo pasillo, evidentemente continuar con esa discusión con el contrario no le llevaría a un buen desenlace, después de todo por su causa era que este se encontraba viviendo en la pensión…pero algo lo inquietaba, sabía que las palabras del rubio tenían cierto grado de verdad …Yosuke era un sujeto demasiado misterioso hasta para su gusto, nunca podía anticipar lo que estaba pensando o en su efecto lo que terminaría haciendo.

El punto era que no esperaba que esa absurda rivalidad con su primo se saliera de control…y es que no tenían motivos para odiarse! Simplemente se habían caído mal a primera vista y al parecer eran bien correspondidos…suspiro lo mejor sería dejar de pensar en eso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

_Wuaa-un bostezo escapo de los labios de cierto rubio mientras recargaba su barbilla en su pupitre, estaba realmente aburrido…es más el aburrimiento se había quedado corto al compararse con cómo se sentía en ese momento…su profesor de historia hablaba y habla pero ninguna palabra llegaba a sus oídos.

_*No puedo esperar a la hora del almuerzo para largarme de aquí de una vez…soy un jodido shaman para que necesito venir a la escuela? *_ Pensaba con frustración interna, lo peor del caso es que ahora no podía escaparse sin escuchar la menos una clase! Porque él y su primo estudiaban en el mismo salón al igual que ese desagradable sujeto cuyo nombre no quería ni pensar…y por si fuera poco el pequeño Tao también estudiaba allí solo que en un grado inferior aun siendo adelantado por lo menos 2 clases…ese pequeño cerebrito..Bostezo de nuevo mirando hacia la ventana.

_*Esto es tan aburrido…*_ pensó

_Hum? – alzo una ceja notando una pequeña y doblada nota sobre su escritorio…miro hacia ambos lados antes de abrirla y esta contenía un mensaje corto y simple.

**-Hana, sería bueno que no te escapes de clases hoy o Tamao se enojara de nuevo- **

Ya sospechaba quien la había mandado, miro a su primo de reojo y este aprecia concentrado en la clase aun que no cabía duda de que era su letra…Yohane se preocupaba demasiado, el se escapaba de clases muchas veces antes y incluso mas veces todavía eran las que faltaba a la escuela, peor bueno no esperaba que el otro lo entendiera..Solo espera a que ese condenado reloj marcara las 12:00 pm.

Y como si de alguna especie de magia se tratara, la campana comenzó a sonar, para muchos el sonido del almuerzo, pero para él era el sonido de la libertad, se apresuro a tomar sus cosas y dirigirse afuera del aula antes de que nadie siquiera pensase en detenerlo...o al menos ese era su plan original antes de escuchar de nuevo una voz algo resonante para el decirle ¨Hana no dejare que te escapes de la escuela me oyes?! Mi prometido nos era un vago!¨

Justo lo que le faltaba! O no ser capturado por la plana de Anna no estaba en sus planes! No al menos de que la chica se desarrollara un poco más, no iba a mentir la idea de que siguiera siendo tan "niña" no le atraída demasiado y ya lo había manifestado más de una vez!

Por otro lado, un chico de inusuales ojos color rubí, se encontraba pasando las páginas de su libro desde un aula bacía, teniendo ese tipo de comportamiento se le podía atribuir el ser un poco antisocial pero...poco le importaba él era un Tao después de todo no tenía ningún interés en mezclarse con esos seres inferiores a su parecer.

Después de todo el estaba allí solo para adquirir conocimiento, y observar la vida de los pobres por mandato de su padre pero eso no implicaba que…

_Humm! – jadeo exhausto el rubio entrando a una de las primeras aulas que estuvieron a su alcance…una vez allí llevo sus manos a las rodillas, maldita sea! Pese a estar plana Anna tenia una muy buena condición física…un poco más y lo hubiera atrapado…suspiro y levanto su mirada cruzándola con la del peliplata que se encontraba a unos cuantos asientos de la entrada, alzando una ceja…¿Qué ese niño no tenía vida social?

_Podrían hacer menos ruido?...estoy tratando de leer- susurro este a su vez, que se levantaba de su asiento, podía escuchar perfectamente los pasos de la rubia mas y mas cerca, como esta hacia algunas preguntas acerca de su prometido, mientras el rubio se notaba nervioso..ja que patético!

_Cállate Men!...Yo me iré cuando Anna deje de rondarme, no quiero permanecer ni un segundo más aquí –murmuro el rubio en tono muy bajo, mientras el alboroto afuera se había mas fuerte…el pequeño tao sentía una vena enorme comenzar a palpitar en su frente, ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de idiotas? Masajeo su frente comenzando a pensar…normalmente cuando al rubia descubría al rubio, no pasaban mas de 5 minutos para que se lo llevara..y entonces le podría leer en paz..Perfecto, no pudo evitar sonreír malignamente ganándose la mirada de desconcierto del rubio, claramente se preguntaba que pensaba hacer.

_Señorita Anna! –anuncio levantando su tono de voz, causando que el rubio abriera desmesuradamente los ojos y hiciera señas con sus manos

_No, no no no! Que haces?! – pregunto este frustrado, mientras el peliplata alzaba mas su tono dirigiéndose a la salida

_Señorita Anna, aquí esta Hana! –continuo alzando la voz, seguramente era cuestión de tiempo antes de que la rubia llegara, y hubiera seguido llamándole de no ser porque sintió como una mano se posaba sobre sus labios impidiéndole hablar..oh no al GRAN Men Tao nadie lo callaba!

_Cállate! Ya te dije que cuando Anna se descuide me voy y..AUHS! – grito el rubio al sentir como el pequeño había mordido su mano, gruño por debajo, tenía que pensar en algo y rápido! …se desespero al notar como el chico se preparaba para llamar a su prometida nuevamente..y nadie podía culparle por lo que hizo a continuación

_Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas_, dice un refrán popular…que en ese momento el rubio podría certificarlo al cien por cierto…de otro modo como podía explicarse que hubiera unido sus labios con los de aquel chico?..Estaba desesperado y no tenía de otra…claro no paso mucho para que sus miradas se encontraran, el pequeño tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, algo sorprendido pero también visiblemente irritado con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas…le abrazo de la cintura impidiendo que escapara… y se mantuvo de ese modo por unos cuantos segundos…hasta que noto como la figura de la rubia se alejaba lentamente…algo en su interior suspiro con alivio..claro antes de que…

_AUHS! –gruño de nuevo separándose de golpe de aquel pequeño frente a él, quien por cierto se encontraba limpiando sus labios compulsivamente con su brazo derecho…mientras el sonrojo se extendía por su pálido rostro..y él? Pues él sentía como un delgado hilo de sangre corría por su barbilla, estupendo! El mocoso condenado el había roto el labio.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Mientras por otro lado, el Asakura de cabellos oscuros, se encontraba en la azotea de aquella institución educativa mirando el reloj en su muñeca, mentira soltaba un suspiro para ese momento su primo ya debía estar en el centro de Tokio...o cualquier otro lugar fuera de la escuela…

_¿Preocupado? –Susurro una voz detrás de si…a lo cual se limito a encogerse de hombros y darse vuelta para encararle – mentiría si dijera que no –anuncio

_Tu primo es bastante predecible…debe estar por allí en alguna pelea callejera o muriendo desangrado en algún callejón –rio un poco el dueño de aquella voz – sabes si no fuera por esos demonios que le resguardan me sentiría mas atraído por la segunda opción –

Yosuke..Comenzare a pensar que enserio tienes una obsesión con Hana- se aventuro a responder, antes de que el mencionado negara con la cabeza con toda tranquilidad

_Lo detesto..Si a eso se le llama obsesión ahora…-susurro, con cierto desinterés – el no es más que una piedra en mi zapato –señalo esto último sin esperar respuesta alguna del chico, comenzó a acercarse lentamente colocando uno de sus brazos a un lado de la cabeza del otro, acorralándole entre la reja y su cuerpo- o...te pone celoso es eso? - sonrió de manera algo burlona, notando como el sonrojo cubría de nuevo aquel pálido rostro...rozo sus labios casi por impulso - te recomendaría no ilusionante demasiado..-susurro

_Podrías parar? –respondió simplemente el Asakura entre cerrando sus ojos mientras colocaba de nuevo sus manos en el pecho del otro..no le agrava esa situación por supuesto que no!

_Enserio?-dijo de nueva cuenta el otro, sin inmutarse siquiera un poco- No te quejaste ayer…o antes de ayer.

**Y como dicen en la Tv, hasta la próxima semana en el mismo lugar y en el mismo canal! xD , los comentarios son buenos para el corazón y son gratuitos uwu..amenazas de muertes hacia la autora por favor dejarlas en secretaria x3 **

**Gracias por leer! **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA! :D**

**ya volví, me extrañaron? LOL**

**Bueno, aquí, de nuevo por acoso de Rosa xDDU les traigo el cap 2!**

**Espero que lo disfruten y dejen un comen mono! *-***

**Coman frutas y verduras :D**

Capitulo 2: Ojos grises

_Realmente...No estoy de ánimos para esto -señalo el ojiazul bando la mirada, mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho el otro pelinegro, mientras este alzaba una ceja

_¿Qué te ocurre? -pregunto directamente

_Digamos que...tengo un mal presentimiento -sonrió por debajo el ojiazul, mientras aparecía un brillo extraño en sus lentes, sabía que su compañero no diría, nada por lo que no le sorprendió cuando este soltó un gruñido y se encogió de hombros, para luego darse vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la salida...lo sabía muy probablemente su primo tenia razón y Yosuke traería muchos más problemas a la pensión de los que ya tenían..pero aun así...

_Yosuke..-suspiro recargándose de las rejillas, al momento que notaba como un rubio salía corriendo a toda velocidad de la escuela, parpadeo un par de veces, él pensaba que su primo se había ido de la escuela hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer no era así, negó con la cabeza antes de de fijarse como un pequeño peliplata corría detrás del mencionado, ahora si estaba más extrañado- Men?...

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Un rubio, respiraba muy agitadamente mientras se recargaba de la pared de algún callejón, no podía créelo! El menor de los tao lo había seguido casi por 3 cuadras con la sola intención de matarle, tuvo suerte de perderlo en una desviación...suspiro y paso su brazo pro su frente retirando los restos de sudor.

_Más bien el tuvo suerte de que me prohibieran pelear con el -gruño por debajo el rubio desviando la mirada- Ni siquiera entiendo porque se molesta tanto -señalo colocando ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza mientras revivía en su mente, aquel momento- ni que yo hubiera querido besarlo...fue un momento de desesperación - añadió, aun pensativo acaso la molestia del pequeño se debía a que no había besado nunca a nadie?...rio al solo pensarlo, irónico si se lo analizaba! Men Tao lo recordaría a él cómo su primer beso?

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_Como odio...como ODIO ESTE LUGAR! -señalo el Tao menor, entrando a la habitación que le habían reservado en aquella vieja pensión, antes de dar un golpe en la pared mas cercana...con sus mejillas infinitamente sonrojas- estúpido Hana -murmuro retirando su puño, antes de sentarse en la orilla de la cama, no era como si se pudiera ir de allí cuando quiera, el tenia un protocolo que debía cumplir y más aun tenía una orden de su padre, suspiro

_Joven, Men quiere bajar por favor? Su padre le llama- la voz de la pelirosa al otro lado de la puerta lo hizo, regresar a la realizar a la realidad

_Enseguida bajo-anuncio sujetando con una de sus manos el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos en señal de frustración, tenía que pensar en algo.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Por otro lado, un misterioso chico de cabellos negros paseaba sin ningún tipo de cohibiciones por una de las partes más oscuras de la ciudad, con una mano en sus bolcillos, hasta escuchar unos pasos detrás de él.

_Qué demonios quieres? -murmuro de mala gana mirando aquella sombra negra por encima del hombro-

_Yosuke...realmente no entiendo porque siempre, que vengo a verte me das tal recibimiento-anuncio una voz algo grave y profunda mientras el chico soltaba un suspiro

_Porque no entiendes, que tengo que obsérvalos más tiempo...tu impaciencia no nos sirve para nada -añadió sacando una carta de su manga, la cual tenia un extraño símbolo de una pirámide con un ojo en medio, sonrió por debajo- atacar cuando menso lo esperen es lo más emocionante...

_Ah sí?...-señalo aquel sujeto saliendo de las sombras, mostrando su apariencia de un hombre delgado, aun poco alto cabellos castaños y ojos grises -Yo te veo más interesado, en "jugar" con ese niño..el de la rama segundaria de los Asakura, que en recolectar información como tú le dices-añadió en tono de burla, mientras el otro soltaba un gruñido-

_Ahórrate tus comentarios...-respondió rápidamente el otro, guardando su carta bajo su manga- cuando todo esto acabe, no habrán más Asakura...así que sinceramente no necesito de tus sermones -murmuro, continuando su camino, mientras el hombre detrás de el fruncía el seño, al parecer nada convencido de sus palabras...y poco le importaba realmente el tenia su propio objetivo.

Así pues, no necesito caminar más de 2 calles, para tropezarse con 2 hermosos ojos azules, que le miraban a la expectativa, abrió ligeramente los propios algo sorprendido.

_Yohane...-murmuro, mientras el chico formaba una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y negaba con la cabeza

_Yo...decidí seguirte -anuncio sacando su paraguas, causando que el otro se pusiera a la defensiva...sin embargo se limito a abrirlo y colocarlo sobre su cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- va a caer una tormenta...y como dije tenía un mal presentimiento- añadió acercándose lentamente al otro para colocar el paraguas también sobre su cabeza...casi al segundo se pudo apreciar miles de gotitas cayendo a su alrededor

_¿Qué has escuchado? -pregunto el otro, sujetando también el mango de paraguas, sin cruzar miradas con el niño a su lado

_Nada realmente- fue la respuesta de esté, empezando a caminar- te seguí a una distancia prudente para que no te percataras de mi presencia -admitió- la suficiente para que no me vieras..y la necesaria para no escucharte -

_No vuelvas a hacer eso -

_Hay algo que yo no debo saber...-añadió el ojiazul apretando el mango de su paraguas con algo de fuerza, mientras miraba hacia abajo- siempre hay algo de ti que yo no debo saber...es mas no quiero saberlo -susurro formando de nuevo aquella sonrisa- a veces pienso que lo tienes todo fríamente calculado Yoisuke...desde esa vez que me rescataste hasta ahora -rio ligeramente- puede ser así verdad? -susurro sacando su mano hacia afuera del paraguas para tocar la lluvia- entonces..no entiendo porque no quiero tenerte lejos...

_¿Y si así fuera? -pregunto el otro pelinegro, formando una sonrisa ligeramente cínica en sus labios- podría estar planeando destruirlos a todos desde adentro como los plebeyos que son...si son un obstáculo para mí.

_Si así fuera...-suspiro mirando fijamente al otro - este sería el momento justo para atacar...no tengo mi espíritu acompañante y no hay nadie cerca que pudiera ser de utilidad -susurro- habría un obstáculo menos y sería sumamente fácil...

_¿Eres, bastante extraño sabes? -suspiro el otro caminando normalmente, antes de que el Asakura lo siquiera- si realmente quieres que te ataque..tendrías que esperar a llegar a la pensión -añadió en tono bastante conocido para el ojiazul, el cual sintió sus mejillas calentarse inevitablemente, no había forma de continuar esa conversación?

_Yosuke -le llamo causando que el mencionado volteara...aun algo sonrojado tomo la chamarra de este- aun si...realmente estas planeando todo esto...-suspiro- me rehusó a creer que no estás..aun que sea un poco cómodo con esto... -susurro, notando como el mencionado lo observaba con una ceja levantada, antes de tomarle el mentón haciéndole estremecer

_Eso nunca lo he negado- respondió el otro pelingro acercando sus labios, a los del a los del otro que cerro fuertemente sus ojos...aquello se convirtió en un beso donde ambos jugaban con los labios del otro...acariciaban sus lenguas una contra la otra, como si no les importara realmente el lugar donde se encontraban...el Asakura rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de su compañero...sin saber que estaban siendo observados muy de cerca por una sombra delgada..._unos atrayentes ojos grises_.

__Así es como haces las cosas normalmente Yosuke?... No me extraña que esté perdiendo mi tiempo. _

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

_**Más tarde esa noche. **_

El próximo heredero de la mitad de china, se encontraba recostado en su cama, con un libro en sus manos...pasaba pagina tras pagina sin embargo no se engañaba ni a sí mismo, no estaba leyendo desde hacía ya un buen rato.

_No entiendo cual es el objetivo de mi padre, al tenerme aquí...-suspiro hasta escuchar como alguien abría sin ningún reparo la puerta de su habitación, frunció el ceño sentándose en su cama- Hana -murmuro aun con cierto enfado, quien más seria tan imprudente? - que quieres? -pregunto desviando la mirada

_Te llaman para cenar-respondió simplemente el rubio, a lo que el niño le resto importancia recostándose de nuevo en su cama y tomando su libro

_No tengo hambre-se limito a murmurar pasando las paginas

_No es de que tengas hambre o no, es que es la hora de cenar - insistió el rubio sintiendo una venita aparecer en su frente, él no tenía mucha paciencia que digamos, pero hacia ya algún tiempo que él y el tao llevaban una pequeña tregua

_No tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer Asakura? -susurro, fastidiado dejando su libro de lado- Anna puede estar buscándote -sonrió por debajo, aun estaba irritado por lo de esa mañana

_No creo, que me busque aquí- sonrió de la misma manera adentrándose en la habitación del otro y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí..ahora si estaba enojado

_¡Sal de mi habitación!- exigió el tao sentándose sobre su cama, muy claramente a la defensiva

_Porque debería? -respondió el rubio, sin inmutarse ni un poco con una venita bien marcada en su frente- Por si no lo recueras Men...esta es MI casa -añadió irritado por el tono autoritario del chico

_Como si eso me importara...-susurro el tao mirando al chico con el ceño fruncido- he dicho que te vayas de mi habitación! -agrego formando un puño con su mano...que cuando el rubio se acerco solo un poco mas no dudo en intentar golpearlo, sin embargo esté atrapo el puño con su mano como si nada...adiós tregua -

_Eres tan molesto, Men - murmuro el mayor, notando como el otro le lanzaba otro golpe con su mano libre, la atrapo de igual forma, logrando inmovilizarlo- No puedes quedarte quieto? -pregunto mirándole fijamente, mientras ahora sujetaba sus manos contra la cama y se posaba sobre el menor evitando que este pusiera usar sus piernas...tenía que admitirlo le resultaba divertido notar como el rostro del chico se tornaba rojizo.

_Hana...SUELTAME -anuncio con fiereza el chico de cabellos plateados, removiéndose debajo del otro

_No tengo ganas, de soltarte - respondió el rubio, respondiendo a lo que consideraba un reto por parte del Tao

_Ah sí? -sonrió el otro- entonces si no te levantas qué? no me digas que ahora serás un pervertido Asakura...era lo que te faltaba -susurro aun removiéndose intercambiando miradas retadoras con el otro, ambos eran necios en ese sentido

_No me levantare de aquí...hasta que tu cierres la boca! -grito el de ojos cafés antes de posar una sonrisa burlona en sus labios- apuesto a que a ti te gustaría, que me volviera un pervertido verdad? no te vi resistirte demasiado cuando paso.. "eso" -añadió, logrando justo la reacción que quería, el chico debajo de él se sonrojo con fuerza...no lo admitiría ni bajo tortura pero de esa forma..Men se veía adorable

_¡Ya cállate! -grito el heredero de los tao volteando su rostro, antes de sentir como el otro se inclinaba hacia él

_No quiero...-respondió el rubio y justo cuando el pequeño abrió sus labios muy seguramente en protesta de sus acciones..los unió con los propios causando que un escalofrió recorriera el pequeño cuerpo..sonrió internamente, lamiéndole el labio inferior..a lo que el otro respondió con un pequeño jadeo - te dije que te callarías...-añadió antes de rápidamente introducir su lengua...

_Si, ese era un día no tan normal en la pensión Asakura._

_**Y eso es todo amigos! :D**_

_**Espero que les gustara mucho! **_

_**De antemano gracias por leer! **_


End file.
